Saints of Ace: A Sordid Tale of Wonderland
by Crimson-Eyes26
Summary: Based on Unny Gorey's story "Imaginary Friend", enter the tale of Raphael, the 5th Alice, and Bianca, the young woman determined to find him who discovers he may not be the only one who made a deal the Cheshire Cat as a child.
1. The Eyes Have It

Author's Note: This is a side-story in response to this awesome crossover done by Unny Gorey aka Proffor on deviantART and Tumblr. The crossover is between Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles and Alice in Wonderland/Vocaloid/Alice Human Sacrifice. It involves what happens between Raphael, who makes a return to Wonderland, and my OC Bianca, who runs after him. It is during the time spent in this twisted and mad Wonderland that she wonders if Raph is the only one who had an encounter with the Cheshire Cat... Read and review!

* * *

Chapter 1: The Eyes Have It

"Raphael?" A feminine voice questioned. "Hellooo! Earth to Raphael!"

Raphael snapped his head up and stared at the blonde sitting across from him. He had been so out of it that he didn't realize Bianca had been calling his name almost ten times. He felt bad for not answering her…but he had been so out of it the past few days…everything felt like a dream. A dream he so desperately wanted to forget.

"…Sorry Bianca…haven't been feelin' well lately." The red-banded turtle muttered. "Been blackin' out…feelin' like I'm about ta puke…cravin' sugar…"

Bianca Petrillo had known the turtles going on a few years now, and she came to know how to tell when the boys were and weren't feeling well. She at first thought Raph had been acting like this because of a lack of sleep…but now that she thought about it, he had been acting pretty strange. Everything seemed to start that night when he was supposed to go over to Casey's and have a few beers and ended up unconscious back at the lair. But blacking out and craving sugar? That was strange…but maybe there was a logical explanation.

"Raph…are you sure you're not getting diabetes?" She asked in a concerned tone, her arms crossed over her breasts. "I don't know if turtles are prone to it, but those sound like symptoms of diabetes…"

Raph shook his head. "I-I don't think that's it… I'll be fine Bianca…just don't let me catch ya worryin' 'bout me."

The blonde suddenly smirked. "Welcome back, Mr. Hot Temper."

Raphael knew he wasn't the type to ever think about romance…but ever since he first met Bianca, there was just something about her that he didn't want to be away from. She was a fighter, and he liked that; it turned him on. She originally irritated him greatly by clinging to Leonardo and trying to get his affections, but as time went on she drew away from Leo in that regard and began to put herself with Raphael. She even got jealous around some of the females they made friends with, including Renet, Joi, even Angel. But Raph had to admit he even got jealous when some of the guys they befriended tried to hit on Bianca; he wanted to pound Casey's cousin Sid when he made a move on her.

"Can you believe how Mikey was acting last night? Man, he looked like he saw a ghost…and why was he wearing Leo's band on his head?"

Raphael raised his head up. "Whaddya mean?"

"Well, when you came in, Mikey was asking you to play a video game with him…but you acted out of it; I thought you were pretty drunk. Then the little butt called you a freak…but you didn't get mad."

"Huh? I always get mad when he calls me 'freak'…when he calls me that I beat the crap outta 'im."

Bianca shook her head. "Not this time…you just smiled at him and patted him on the head. I figured that was the alcohol's work…but I never seen Mikey so scared…and I don't know why Leo took off his band and put it on him…"

The red-banded turtle sighed and massaged his temples. "I…I'll go talk to 'im and see what's up. Not normal fer Mikey ta act freaked…"

"Yeah…Andie was really concerned…so much she slept in his room last night."

Raphael got up to go get a bowl and fix himself some cereal; he didn't get a second one because Bianca was on another one of her 'diets' i.e. she was skipping breakfast. He poured the little sugar balls into the bowl and opened the fridge to grab a carton of milk. As he poured the milk…he felt a type of tickling sensation on his shoulder. What was causing that? He tried his best to ignore it as he grabbed a spoon from the silverware drawer but it wouldn't go away…in fact, it was getting stronger. He sat down at the table and started to slowly put spoonfuls of cereal into his mouth…and he was taken in by how sweet it tasted…he liked it…it was addicting. It started to bring about a feeling of euphoria, like something a drug addict experienced.

"Does it taste good, Raphael?" A different, disembodied voice purred.

The red-banded turtle bolted his head up…and that's when he noticed the weight on his shoulder. He turned his head to the right…and found something disturbing. On his shoulder was a larger-than-normal cat whose colors began to shift between black, green, and grey, and had very large green and yellow eyes…and then there was that smile…that fanged smile…one that sent chills down his spine.

"Ch…Ch-Cheshie…" Raph sputtered. "W-Whaddya want now…?"

The Cheshire Cat grinned and wrapped its tail around his neck. "You crave a lot of sweets lately…that is good. You are remembering…you are becoming ideal. It will not belong until everything is complete."

"B-But…"

"Tis too late to back out of our deal…dear Alice. You remember why you made the deal…don't you?"

Before Raphael could answer…he caught notice of Bianca…and the look on her face. She was extremely terrified…but she wasn't staring at him. When he first met this Cheshire Cat, they made a deal that only he could see the creature…but Bianca was staring right at the feline with horrified blue eyes. Her bandaged hands started to shake profusely as she slowly reached for the nearest solid object…in this case, a coffee mug that belonged to Donatello.

"G…G-Get away f-from him…"

The Cheshire Cat stared at Bianca…and for some reason the creepy grin it was wearing got larger when it locked eyes with her. "Well…you bring such a wave of nostalgia to this room…don't you?"

"I said…I-I said get AWAY from him!" The blonde muttered.

Raphael stared at her with wide eyes. "Y-You can see Cheshie Puss too?"

"GET AWAY FROM HIM!" Bianca finally screamed. "GET AWAY! AWAY!"

With that, the blonde furiously chucked the coffee mug at the Cheshire Cat, but the creature of course dodged it and it ended up scraping against Raphael's head and hitting the wall. Raph cried out in surprise and rubbed the side of his head, not sure of what to make of this. He looked around and noticed the Cheshire Cat was gone…but that didn't make Bianca any calmer. She was still profusely shaking, and she didn't even budge when Leonardo and Donatello burst into the kitchen.

"What's going on!?" The blue-banded turtle asked. "We heard Bianca screaming."

Donatello noticed the now-shattered coffee mug on the floor and let out a cry of disbelief. "And that was my favorite mug! Did you break it, Bianca?"

The blonde didn't answer…she could still feel those eyes watching her and Raphael. The guys knew of her fear towards cats; she was edgy enough around Klunk…but she never could figure out where it came from. But those eyes…while she felt fear, there was also a sickening wave of nostalgia…but why? Her body kept shivering and she kept her eyes glued to Raph…it was like she was staring at him as a means to protect him from that strange cat.

"Bianca!" Leonardo called out. "Are you okay?"

"…"

"Bianca…would you like one of us to walk you home?" Donnie asked. "You look like you've seen a ghost…"

The blonde kept her blue eyes on Raphael…and she did not want to let him out of her sight. She thought that if she stuck around…the cat wouldn't come back. She was frightened…but she didn't want to pull away from the red-banded turtle. She finally shook her head and answered, "Guys…maybe I should stay over today…until tomorrow. I…want to keep an eye on Raph…"

"Keep an eye on him?" Donatello asked before the realization hit him. "Oh…are you concerned about what happened last night?"

Bianca nodded, thought it was a blatant lie. They acted so oblivious about the cat; why couldn't they see it like she and Raphael could? Why was it the cat was primarily addressing Raph? And…why did it say she brought a 'wave of nostalgia'? Thinking about it was starting the onset of a migraine… The blonde let out a moan…but noticed that Raphael was getting ready to black out. It had to have been that cat's work…it was the only explanation.

"Raph…" The blonde groaned as she placed the back of her hand to his forehead. "G-Go lie down on the couch…you're burning up…"

The red-banded turtle frowned and slowly shook his head. "…Don't wanna…"

This was weird…why was Raph suddenly acting like a five year-old over a simple request to go sleep on the couch. Trauma? It was most likely that…but she wasn't sure. She could still feel the eyes of Leo and Donnie on them, but did her best to ignore them as she wrapped her arm around Raph's shell and practically forced him to walk to the couch.

"I'm not giving you a choice, Raph." She muttered. "Go to sleep on the couch or no more of your precious cereal."

Raphael stared at her with widened golden eyes until they relaxed from exhaustion and only a pout formed on his lips. He looked away from her as his vision started to go black before growling out, "…Meanie…"

Bianca rolled her eyes and struggled to keep him steady once his body went limp; it was just like the night before and she was starting to get scared. But once she managed to get him onto the worn sofa, she could relax a little bit. Donatello handed her a warm quilt and she draped it over the unconscious turtle. She took a seat on the far end that wasn't covered by his feet and sighed, feeling like she wanted to sleep too. In all honesty…and she didn't want Raphael to know…strange things weren't just happening to him.

None of them could even imagine that this was just the beginning…well…at least for everyone except Raphael.

* * *

_Bianca shivered as she picked up the pace to get to the manhole cover towards the alley. It was the place beyond the manhole cover that she had come to know as her second home over the past few years…and to think it all started on a night like this…the only thing missing right now was the red-banded turtle._

_Strange…she could've sworn she just heard his voice…and he was yelling at someone._

_She knew Raph was going out to Casey's to have a few cold beers, much to her own as well as April's chagrin. Raph was just getting ready to turn eighteen, so wasn't it technically illegal for him to be drinking? But then it hit her…where she thought she heard his voice…it wasn't in the direction of Casey's apartment, so they couldn't be having one of their typical bromantic arguments, as she called them._

_And that's when she started to have the feeling someone was watching her._

_Whenever she had the feeling before, it was usually some drunk hobo or a member of the Purple Dragons that she could easily put down as a result of the years she spent boxing along with the things Splinter taught her. However, something felt extremely off; a Purple Dragon punk or homeless creep never gave her a feeling that literally sent ice through her veins._

_Then her eyes caught the eerily-glowing moon…_

_The moment she saw it, her body started to involuntarily convulse, and she honestly felt like a part of her soul died. It wasn't the moon itself…but what was IN it. A pair of eyes and a large fanged grin…like what would happen if a cat could grin._

_Words started to echo through her brain…words that could only come from either a realistic dream or a long-forgotten memory…words that were too out-of-place for her._

_"Tis time for you to accept your destiny…my dear child."_


	2. The Inner Child

Author's Note: This chapter takes place between the events of chapter 3 and chapter 4 of "Imaginary Friend", where Alice the 5th shares a dance with Alice the 3rd...and the both of them receive a message from the Saint of Diamonds that her 'sister' will be arriving soon. But who is this 'sister'? Meanwhile, Bianca watches as Raphael slips into childishness more and more...and if she thinks it couldn't get any worse, she's got another think coming. Rate and review!

* * *

Chapter 2: The Inner Child

_"Lord Alice…her Majesty Alice the 3__rd__ invites you to her realm." A voice announced. "She dearly wishes to see you for a dance."_

_Alice lifted his head to see who was addressing him. Until this intruder came in, he had been preoccupied with struggling against the chains that held him steadfastly to the walls in this black and white corridor. He glanced behind him and saw numerous empty bowls of what looked like ice cream; an ordinary person would have vomited had they eaten what he had. But he still wanted more and he didn't know why. _

_"…Does she wish to see me now?"_

_"Yes. Will you accept her invitation?"_

_Alice shrugged. "…I guess."_

_Once he uttered those words, he gave a final tug at the chains and they fell all around him, and the straps on his coat that held fast to the chains placed themselves back to their positions around his arms and torso. The coat was more akin to a black and white straightjacket, though one could say it was a perfect fit in this world. He straightened himself and made his way to a green door that appeared, the same one that the messenger entered from. The doors opened by themselves, as if whoever was behind them expected him, and he found himself inside of a ballroom, completely covered in green._

_"ALICE!" A voice cheered. "You have arrived!"_

_The smell hit Alice's nostrils…it was the sweet and wonderful smell of decomposing flesh. A set of silk curtains parted to reveal a young woman with long green hair and a brilliant green dress. But what was most catching about her was her body…the features including eaten-away skin, exposed bones and organs, and rotting muscle in various places. Yes…this was the lovely Alice the 3__rd__. She let out a giggle when he bowed and pulled a green rose from behind his back._

_"Oh darling 5__th__, there is no need for that!"_

_Alice smiled. "I can't help it with the way you look."_

_"Such a romantic as usual!"_

_He leaned forward, taking her hand and kissing it. His lips felt the coldness of the exposed bone and he liked it. "Something else I can't help…"_

_The 3__rd__ Alice's smile suddenly widened, almost sickeningly, as she whispered out in a silken voice, "…Eat me."_

_The 5__th__ happily complied as his razor-sharp teeth sank into the rotten flesh of her hand and bit off a sizeable chunk, chewing it and swallowing it as if it were a piece of candy. The flesh on her hand grew back, looking more alive than before, and she let out a pleasured moan. The 5__th__ was ready to start a slow waltz with her when her eyes caught a glimpse of something._

_"Oh…it seems we have a guest."_

_The two Alices stared at one of the many green pillars near the walls…and they could see a touch of white behind it. After a moment, what was attached to the white revealed themselves. A girl that looked no more than ten who had her face covered in a white veil and wore a white dress with sleeves that were too long for her arms stepped out. Around her neck was a collar that had a diamond-shaped charm on it; it was obvious which realm she came from. Her feet were bare, but she didn't seem bothered. A smile formed on her pinkish-red lips as she walked up to the two Alices and bowed._

_"Good to see you again, Saint of the Diamonds!" The 3__rd__ chimed. "Shouldn't you be watching over 2__nd__'s realm?"_

_The child smiled. "It got boring, and I wanted to tell you something really important!"_

_The 5__th__ smiled a fanged smile and bent over to look at her face-to-face. "You're as cute as usual, Deaf." He charmed. "So cute I could just eat you up."_

_The child didn't seem bothered by the fact that he probably wasn't joking and by the fact he was drooling. Instead, she placed her sleeved hand to her lips and pulled out two immaculate white roses with her other hand, one for the 3__rd__ and one for the 5__th__._

_"I see…" The 3__rd__ mused. "This IS important. What is the occasion?" _

_The Diamond Saint giggled. "Sister will be arriving very soon! Finally, someone else to play with!"_

_5__th__ tilted his head to the side. "Don't you already have a sister? I'm sure she's very worried about you right now."_

_"Silly 5__th__! Another sister, our middle sister! She'll watch over this realm, and the Saints will finally be whole!" She took notice of the moon in the sky from a window. "I have to go now so Blind won't worry…but promise to play with me one day, especially with you, 5__th__!"_

_Once the young Saint of Diamonds left this realm, 5__th__ and 3__rd__ stared at each other again, eyes filled with amour. 5__th__ took hold of 3__rd__'s hand and the two began to dance to a slow waltz._

_"Oh 5__th__…" The green-haired Alice moaned as the 5__th__ bit into his neck._

* * *

Another dry heave came from her already-raw throat. Breathing out a few shaky breaths, Bianca lifted her face from above the slightly-dirty toilet and rubbed at her sweaty skin. Her eyes went to her purse, which she immediately grabbed and forced open, pulling out an orange bottle with a white childproof cap. In all honesty, she had had enough…but she didn't want the turtles to know. They would just worry…and it seemed trivial compared to what was going on with Raphael…

Just the previous day, she remembered how he woke up once again from blacking out in Donatello's infirmary. He was shouting something about not wanting to go back somewhere…and she swore she heard the voice of that wretched cat. It wasn't going to leave Raph alone until it got what it wanted from him…but WHAT did it want from him and why couldn't anyone else see it but him and herself?

Raphael had blacked out after that, then he woke up again freezing after being laid up against a cold wall; what else could you expect from Donnie's infirmary? Donnie got him a blanket…and that's when things started to get even creepier.

Raph asked for ice cream…and he asked for it like a five year-old about to throw a tantrum.

She remembered seeing Donnie running in and out of the room like he was on fire, carrying a bowl of ice cream on the second trip. Everything was silent behind the door for a moment before she heard a crash, the sound of a bowl hitting the wall. In all her curiosity, she cracked the door open and what she saw scared her. There was Raphael, sitting on the bed, drinking a cup of Michelangelo's homemade hot chocolate…and he was swinging his legs as he drank it. Raph…SWINGING his legs…like a little kid…and she could see that cat. She wanted to just run in the room and kill the creature once and for all…but something in the back of her mind told her things weren't as they seemed.

It was at that moment those eyes met with hers…and the cat's grin got wider…like it was expecting her.

Suddenly, her eyes caught Raphael keeling over, as if he were getting ready to throw up. Donatello caught him in time before he fell to the floor and laid him back into the bed. She took notice of the now-empty cup on the floor; Donnie must've slipped a sedative in it before he came into the room. She knew that Donatello had good intentions…but she was still a little upset that he had to resort to putting him to sleep. With a sigh, she opened the door to finally reveal her presence, catching the purple-banded turtle off-guard.

"B-Bianca!" Donnie gasped. "H-How long have you been there?"

The blonde stared down at the floor. "…Long enough… How's Raph?"

Donatello swallowed hard and stared at his sleeping brother. "I don't know anymore, Bianca. Something's happened to him…and it's causing him to act…childish. He's regressing back to childishness and I have no idea what's causing it…"

"…Do you think he'll recover?"

"…I don't know…we'll just have to see…" He suddenly sat down in a chair and wrapped his arms around his knees. "I'm supposed to be the brains of the bunch…I'm supposed to have all the answers…and right now…I…I feel so useless… I can't help Raph at all…when he needs me most…"

Bianca squeezed her lips together and sat down on the edge of the bed against her better judgment. She could feel that cat's presence…but she couldn't make it go away no matter what she did and she knew it. Instead trying to ignore it, she reached over and placed a sympathetic hand on the purple-banded turtle's shoulder, taking her other hand and enclosing it around the red-banded turtle's numb hand.

"…Welcome to the club…"

* * *

_"…go…"_

_"…let go…"_

_"Raph, STOP! Let go!"_

Raphael woke up with a jolt at the voice shouting at him. His arms were stretched out and his teeth were bared, ready to bite into something. Once his vision cleared and filtered out the bright lights in the room, he could see that his hands were holding on to something…that something being the skin of someone's arms. Golden eyes met blue ones as he realized he was holding tightly to Bianca's arms, making red marks on her ivory skin. Feeling the blonde struggle, he instantly let go of her and watched as she rubbed at her arms.

"Raph, what's wrong with you!? Why were you about to bite me!?"

The red-banded turtle sat up…and tilted his head in confusion. The action, as if he were playing dumb, only angered the blonde even more.

"Why are you acting like this!?" She got up in his face and raised her voice even louder to where his ears started to ache. "What's wrong with you that we can't fix!?"

Raphael flinched, which surprised the blonde. His eyes began to water up and he stared at her like she was the boogeyman that just jumped out of the closet preparing to devour him. Her face softened; this was a lot worse than she thought, and she internally cursed that cat for doing this to the red-banded turtle. She sat down on the edge of the bed and stroked one of her fingers over his knuckles, causing him confusion.

"I'm sorry Raphael…I didn't mean to yell at you. My head's a mess right now…and I'm just really worried about you. Everybody's worried about you…even though Casey and April don't know a thing about what's going on right now…"

She brushed one of the fingers of her free hand underneath her eye, feeling water smear onto the skin. Raph seemed to notice this as well…and he reached up and put his finger underneath her other eye, pulling back water. To her surprise, he proceeded to lick his finger, and he could taste the saltiness; he preferred if it were sweet. He didn't know why…but he hated seeing her sad.

"Why are you crying?" He asked innocently, speaking for the first time in a long while.

Bianca stared at him…and saw in his golden eyes that his mindset was now no different from that of a five year-old…and there was something familiar about it. And the question he asked and the way he asked it…it was almost like she heard it before…

"I…" The blonde hesitated and sniffled before finally continuing, "I'm…just really sad, Raphie."

"But…you're too pretty to be sad."

Bianca managed to muster up a smile as she took Raphael's hand and pressed it to her wet cheek. "…Thank you, Raphie…"

Her attention shifted when she heard the door open to reveal Michelangelo carrying what looked like a bowl of cereal…Raph's favorite meal of the morning. But with his sudden change in personality, was he going to eat it? Lately all he wanted to eat was ice cream…but maybe there was hope. However…she wouldn't be staying in the room to find out. She quickly rushed out of the room, bumping against Mikey's shoulder, and closed the door. Raph told her she was too pretty to be sad…and she didn't want to keep being sad in front of him…

* * *

_"Why are you crying?"_

_The young girl sobbed, not turning to face who was talking to her. "T…Th-The stupid kids at school…they tell me that the b-bumps on my face…make m-me u-ugly…"_

"_Yer not ugly! It can't be that bad!"_

_She finally turned around to face the one addressing her, not realizing at the moment who…or what…was talking to her. She uncovered her face to reveal painful red bumps and blood-red cheeks. _

_"S-See…!? I-I am ugly…"_

_"…No yer not. I think yer really pretty…and yer too pretty to be sad…"_

_The girl was so stunned by the fact he said she was pretty that she didn't even notice the strange pair of eyes watching over them…eyes that were almost…cat-like._


	3. Welcome to Hell

Author's Note: This takes place during Chapter 5 of "Imaginary Friend". When Raphael aka Alice goes to find potential prey, Bianca pursues, hoping to stop him from shedding blood. Raph almost entirely loses his memories of his brother and sensei...but why can he still remember Bianca? Keep reading and you'll find out.

* * *

Chapter 3: Welcome to Hell

"Raph…what are you staring at?"

Raphael broke his gaze away from the moon for a moment to stare at the purple-banded turtle that spoke to him; what was his name again? He couldn't remember and he didn't like it. He stared back up at the moon…seeing as it was the only thing right in this realm. They eyes coming off of it…the grin…they were all right to him. But the sky…the ground…the buildings…the creatures…they were all wrong.

The word 'wrong' kept echoing in his mind; everything except the moon was wrong. Wrong…wrong…wrong…wrong…WRONG… The blue-banded turtle went up to him and placed his hand on his shoulder; he didn't like this either.

"Raph…we have to keep moving. Come on…"

Raphael stared at him with innocent eyes. "Why?"

The orange-banded turtle decided at that moment to join in. "Dude…we probably got spotted by the Foot…so we have to keep going."

Again he asked, "Why?"

The blue-banded turtle let out an exasperated sigh and the orange-banded turtle started to look worried; why were they acting like that? Why were they giving him those looks? The purple-banded turtle came up to him this time and leaned his lips towards his ear before whispering, "Because there might be some thugs to beat up."

At the very mention of that, the red-banded turtle's eyes widened and he flashed a huge grin. The others began to wear looks of terror at the sight of his face…and Bianca's blue eyes fixated on him like he was a demon. Weird…he could remember her name…why not the others? The blonde looked to see Donatello jumping back and landing in Leonardo's arms as if Raphael tried to bite him. Michelangelo was on the verge of tears…and she honestly felt like yet another part of her soul just dropped dead.

Raph proceeded to go to the edge of the building…and everyone watched as he simply leapt off of it. Bianca started to panic…and she didn't even realize her body was moving until she reached a fire escape. She had to stop Raphael no matter what…she had the sense that something very bad was about to happen. She got to the bottom steps just in time to see one of the most horrifying sights that she would never forget. That cat returned and took its usual perch on Raph's shoulder…but this time…the creature seemed to sink into the turtle's body…and he began to morph into something…vile.

He now possessed claws, sharp teeth, and she swore she saw a cat-like tail protruding from his bottom. She wanted to throw up, but forced herself to say strong…and stay sane…for Raph's sake. He suddenly ran off, and she obediently followed, her legs going faster than they ever could. And she knew exactly where he was going…the same alleyway where the Purple Dragons liked to frequent.

"Raph…please…" She muttered to herself. "Let me help you…"

As for Raphael…he found himself a nice hiding spot when he finally caught sight of his prey. There were two of them, an overweight one with a knife and a lanky one that possessed a purple design on his skin. They had a woman cornered, eyeing her purse though it was possibly not the only thing they wanted from her. Raphael…no…Alice noticed the woman was scared. That wasn't right…those who made women scared were wrong…and anything wrong needed to DIE.

Bianca stopped for a moment to catch her breath, placing her hands on her knees and bending over. Several heated pants escaped from her lungs…but rest was really the last thing on her mind. She was able to see them…the two Purple Dragon punks; they looked like Spike and Two-Ton. They had a woman cornered…and while she really wanted to continue her pursuit of Raphael, she had time to punch their teeth out. The blonde was about to charge at them when a disturbing sing-song voice rang out into the cold night air…a voice she immediately recognized.

"Painting the roses red…"

Spike and Two-Ton stopped their harassment of the woman to see who sang that weird line. Painting the roses red? What was this, Alice in Wonderland? The creepy singing was followed by a childish giggle…one that when mixed with the scene of a dark alley would immediately send chills down the spine. Spike took his bat against a couple of metal trash cans, an obvious hiding spot. But nothing emerged. While he and Two-Ton were distracted, the woman managed to run away.

"Painting the roses red…"

Another giggle erupted, which caused the fat Purple Dragons member to start shivering. The skinny one started to grow frustrated until he saw something in the distance, watching intently but looking frightened. He narrowed his eyes…and he could recognize that blonde hair, those blue eyes, and that pink and black outfit immediately.

"Hey…it's that Petrillo bitch." He muttered.

Alice didn't know why, but he didn't like it that the skinny one called Bianca a 'bitch'. That was wrong…he needed to die even more. He suddenly stepped out of the shadows, a huge grin plastered on his face.

"Painting the roses red…"

Spike suddenly turned around, jumping out of his skin, and saw the ungodly sight that had finally shown its face. He pointed his bat directly at the figure and shouted, "YOU!"

Alice tilted his head to the side and placed a finger on his chest. "Me?"

"Yeah, you!" Spike snarled. "You're that crazy frog-costumed freak that likes to attack us!"

The skinny one couldn't really see what he looked like…but if he had, he would've ran for his life right about now along with the fat one. Bianca could see from the distance she was at the murderous bloodlust in Raphael's eyes…and she couldn't believe the words that came out of her mouth.

"Don't confront him!" She was yelling not to Raph, but to Spike and Two-Ton. "Get out of there! RUN!"

But it was too late…

Alice let out another giggle, confusing the two Purple Dragons members. Spike raised up his bat and asked, "What the hell's so funny?"

Alice grinned once again, his eyes flashing wildly. "We're painting the roses red!"

Bianca watched in horror as Raph grabbed Spike by his throat, his fingernails-no, claws-sinking into his skin and immediately crushing his voice box. Blood spurted everywhere, though Raph didn't seem to care. He suddenly dropped the skinny one to the ground, not caring that he died instantly, and turned his attention to Two-Ton. The fat one dropped his knife and backed himself up to the wall, feeling his back make contact with the cold cement and brick. He had nowhere to run…and even if he did, he was too frozen with fear…and the last thing he saw was a set of claws coming towards his body.

"Painting the roses!" Alice sang with a slash here.

"Raph, stop!"

"Painting the roses!" He sang again while making a cutting motion.

"Stop it!"

"WE'RE PAINTING THE ROSES RED!"

"RAPHIE, STOP IT!"

The blonde let out a gasp when Raphael stabbed his hand through Two-Ton's bloodied corpse. He yanked his hand back out…now holding the dead man's heart. Bianca forced herself to swallow her own vomit when the turtle began to lick the blood off of the heart as if it were a lollipop. She slowly walked towards him, still nauseated, and stopped when she was just mere feet away from him. He seemed to notice her presence…but he had no intention of attacking her; he liked her for some reason.

"R…R-Raphie…?" Bianca choked out.

Alice stared up at her; he didn't know why she was calling him that, but he liked any words that came out of her mouth, even if she was scary. A grin reappeared on his lips as he lifted the still-bloodied heart up to her.

"Want some?" He asked innocently.

The blonde just stared at the heart in horror before she turned her head away and began to retch. Alice was confused…why was she sick? She needed to try new things…she might just like blood. Bianca blew out of her mouth more vomit when she could hear footsteps. She turned her head and saw them…Leo, Donnie, and Mikey finally caught up…

"Raph! Bianca!" Leo cried out. "Is everything all ri-"

The other turtles stopped the moment they stepped into the blood of the dead gang members…and that's when they took noticed of how saturated in it Raphael was…the reason why Bianca was puking her guts out. Raph was one to put quite a beat down on the Purple Dragons; just ask Casey. But…he never had any intent of KILLING anyone…and now there were two bloodied bodies lying at his feet…and he was feasting on a human heart.

"O-Oh my G-God…" Donatello mumbled.

* * *

"Raph…you've got to snap out of this!" Leo shouted as he took his hand and slapped Raph in the face.

Everyone was frightened, even Master Splinter. Mikey had himself in the corner sobbing like a frightened child, Andromeda desperately trying to comfort him. Donatello was on edge; he couldn't sedate his brother because there was no more sedative in his lab. Bianca just stared at him…and she could once again feel the cat's presence. She noticed Raphael looking at her…as if he were pleading with her to make Leo stop hitting him…but right now her mind was a wreck. And then it happened…

"!ffo kcaB !em hcout ot thgir on evah ouy !mucs ouy ,ti potS"

The blonde gasped; was Raph…talking backwards? And stranger still…she could understand him. Was this once again the cat's work? She was about to find out as she slowly stepped forward, bringing herself almost shoulder-to-shoulder with Leo.

As for Leonardo, his brother's action caused him to shake him and slap him even harder. "Stop it right now, Raph! You're scaring Mikey to death!"

"Leo, quit hitting him!" Bianca suddenly shouted. "Let me talk to him!"

But before she could, Raphael delivered a swift kick to Leo's chest, knocking him backwards and landing him in the arms of Splinter. Everyone locked their eyes on the red-banded turtle as he slowly stared to walk away from them.

".latrop eht nommuS .tsal gnol ta nruter ot em rof emit sit ...ssuP eihsehC"

Michelangelo and Bianca were the first ones to spot it, the former letting out a loud gasp. As Raphael began to walk away from them…the ground turned…and it seemed to resemble a mirror. As he was about to step into the final spot…he suddenly turned his attention to the blonde. A grin appeared on his lips and he stretched his hand forward.

"…ssecnirp ym, em htiw emoC"

Bianca didn't even realize her body began to move; it was like she was on autopilot. She lunged forward as Raphael began to sink into the mirror-like portal, shouting, "Raphie, stop! DON'T GO! RAPHIE!"

Leonardo ran to grab the both of them and prevent them from leaving…but it was too late. The last things he saw were the top of Raphael's head and Bianca's blonde hair waving behind her. His hand just touched concrete and dirt as the portal fully closed. His eyes stared wide, trying to believe that this was all just a horrible nightmare they would all wake up from…but in his heart, he knew what just happened was real…and it cost them their brother and one of their closest friends.

"Raph… Bianca…" He muttered before screaming and slamming his fists onto the ground. "RAPHAEL! BIANCA!"

* * *

Everything was dark…but they were falling somewhere. The question was…where were they going? Bianca opened her eyes and realized she was falling, and falling fast, as she was rushing forward at such a high speed her skin started to sting. She was scared…but she remembered what she was after…who she was after. Raphael…and she could see him ahead of her…along with the Cheshire Cat.

"RAPH!" She shouted the loudest she could. "COME BACK!"

Without warning…she started getting closer…or rather, Raph was getting closer to her. The two kept coming closer to each other until they were at arm's length. A wave of joy washed over her…but it was soon replaced with fright when she started to notice the change in Raphael's appearance. His eyes had thin, black rings around them, and his pupils contracted into slits. His teeth were still sharp, and his fingernails sharpened to become claws. Some type of black and white material began to form around him, causing his red headband to begin to fall off.

Alice stared at her; goody, she was joining him for the game! He flashed a grin and waved at her before saying, "Catch me if you can! You're it!"

Raph suddenly began to slip out of her reach. The blonde let out a cry of despair and grabbed the closest thing to her: his headband. Unfortunately, the turtle was no longer attached to it, and Bianca closed her eyes and hugged it to her chest as she embraced a possible crash-landing…


	4. Just in Time for Tea

Author's Note: A little delayed in updating, but oh well. Anyway, Bianca has landed in Wonderland in search of Raphael. Here, she meets the Mad Hatter and the March Hare...but they resemble certain someones who are all too familiar with her. Why do they look like her friends? Do they know where Raphael is? Stay tuned to find out!

* * *

Chapter 4: Just in Time for Tea

_"Guys…I hope ya don't mind…" Raphael began as he started to step aside from the doorway. "We…have another friend I'd like ya ta meet."_

_Leonardo, Donatello, Michelangelo, and Splinter stared as the red-banded turtle stepped out of the way…and she walked in. Another human like April…only this one was younger, possibly eighteen. She possessed long blonde hair tied in a weird ponytail and adorned with golden butterfly pins. She also wore a golden butterfly choker, a pink tank top, black skirt, and black slip-on shoes, and she had a large amount of bandage wrap going from her knuckles to her elbows. Her blue eyes scanned all the life forms in the sewer room…so there WERE others like Raphael._

_"And who are you?" Master Splinter asked in his usual wisdom-laden voice._

_The girl blinked her eyes and cleared her throat nervously. "Oh…my name is Bianca Petrillo. Raphael saved me in the alley…though I handled the situation well myself at first." She crossed her arms over her chest. "I just dropped my guard, that's all."_

_Raph snorted. "Yer welcome…"_

_Michelangelo laughed and walked up to Bianca. "Wow Raph, you just got told!"_

_Donatello and Leonardo followed, offering their hands for her to shake. The blonde nervously shook their hands, noticing how firm Leo's grip was and how gentle Don's grip felt. She herself offered a firm grip, one that was strong thanks to her years spent beating a sandbag at the gym. Hmm…now that she thought about it, Leo's aura told her that he was the authority figure of the four turtles. She could try her luck with him._

_"Hey Mikey…what's up with you?" Raph asked out-of-the-blue._

_Everyone looked to see Michelangelo…and he was sniffling and rubbing his eyes. He pulled his hand back and found his knuckles to be wet. What was this all of a sudden? Even Donatello was getting a bit bleary-eyed. Leonardo didn't know what to think…and Raphael…for some reason he felt a strange pain in his chest._

_"It's weird…" Mikey admitted. "I dunno why…but I can't stop crying."_

_"I…I feel the same way…" Donnie mumbled. "I don't know why…but I'm getting this warm feeling from Bianca…even though we just met her."_

_Bianca tilted her head to the side and kept her arms crossed over her chest again. "Really? That's strange…" She suddenly glanced away, hiding a pained look in her eyes. "But…I get the same feeling from you guys… I wonder why that is…?"_

* * *

A groan escaped from her lungs as Bianca finally came to. She felt dirt underneath her, some of it staining her ivory skin, clothes, and bandages. She couldn't help but let out a cough, stirring up a small cloud of soil, as she began hoisting herself up from her landing place. And that's when she noticed it. The soil wasn't the typical brown color…but…it was BLACK. It wasn't the only thing that was black…the grass alternated between shades of black and white, along with the trees and the sky. EVERYTHING was black and white…what kind of place was this? She stared down at herself and found she was the only thing with any color.

And that's when she caught hold of what she had cupped over her chest…

Raphael's headband…she still had it…but she didn't have Raphael attached to it.

Now she remembered everything. The cat…Raphael regressing to childishness…the dead Purple Dragons…the portal…the black void…trying and failing to get a hold of the turtle. There was no telling what happened to Raph…but whatever it was…it most likely wasn't good. She pressed the worn red fabric against her bosom, her shoulders shaking and water streaming down her cheeks.

"…Raphael…" The blonde mumbled, feeling her strength about to give.

As she continued with her silent grieving…her ears caught a strange noise in the distance. It was the sound of china or similar dishes clattering, namely cups and plates. She also seemed to hear the sound of laughing…children laughing. Were there residents here? If there were…maybe they would know where Raphael was! She leapt off the soil-covered path and into the grass to find these residents and get some answers. She needed to know where her Raphie was. Why did she suddenly want to refer to him as Raphie all of a sudden? It was like she used that name frequently…but when?

"Hello?" She called out into a field. "Is anyone here?"

"There's no one here named Anyone!" A familiar voice answered. "But since you're here, join us for tea!"

Bianca gasped and turned to the side to follow the direction of the voice. Just like that, there was an extremely long table lined with chairs and filled with tea cups brimming with the liquid and plates adorned with different types of cake; it looked good but she didn't need to eat it. She looked up from studying the table and found two figures sitting in the chairs…two figures she immediately recognized.

"…Donnie!? Mikey!?" The blonde gasped. "When did you get here? And…why are you wearing that stuff?"

'Donnie' and 'Mikey' glanced at each other in confusion before turning back to the young woman questioning them. The brainy turtle was dressed in a black and white checkered dress coat, shirt, and pants, along with a large top hat that seemed a little too big for him. The other had on a similar outfit…only he sported long black rabbit ears and large fluffy feet. They looked so much like Donatello and Michelangelo…but was it really them? 'Donatello' was the first to speak again.

"You're obviously new here. Have you been world-hopping?" He asked with a smile as he ushered her to sit down. "I don't believe I know someone named 'Donnie' or 'Mikey'…it's just myself and Marchy here!"

"You've arrived just in time for tea!" 'Mikey' exclaimed, shoving a full cup in her direction without tipping it over. "Everyone else we've invited hasn't shown up at ALL!"

Bianca nervously sat down and took the cup; she could do without cake but tea seemed to be fine. Besides, she needed her strength before going to find Raphael. "Um…t-thanks…" She quietly took a sip before addressing the two again. "So if you're not Donnie or Mikey…who ARE you?"

'Donatello' stood up and took her hand. "I am the Mad Hatter…but everyone knows me best as Hattitello!" He paused and kissed the back of her hand. "And of course, this is Marchy. What is your name?"

The blonde swallowed hard; she was nervous but she fought to keep it from showing. "…I'm Bianca…it's nice to meet you."

"So…" Hattitello leaned forward, his fingers interlaced and holding his chin up. "What brings you here to the realm of the 5th Alice?"

Bianca set her cup down. "The 5th Alice? Who's Alice?"

"You don't know?" Marchy asked in surprise. "Well, this is apparently your first time here. There are five Alices that rule over Wonderland, and there are four realms they rule over. The fourth Alice does not have a realm; they come to other realms often. As you now know, this is the realm of Alice the 5th…and what a coincidence for you to drop in when he's returned!"

"…Returned?"

Hattitello spoke this time. "He had been gone for quite a long time, but he's finally returned to rule this realm! And my, he is a hungry one! Shame he hasn't come for tea; he would love all the cake we have set out!"

There was a sudden rattle, causing the three pairs of eyes to go to an empty teapot…or at least, it was supposed to be empty. The lid suddenly popped off, revealing something that brought instant nostalgia to Bianca.

"…Andromeda?"

"Heaven's no!" Hattitello laughed. "This is the Dormouse; well, we call her Dory! Seems she's finally woken up from her nap!"

Bianca took a closer look; while the Dormouse looked so much like Andromeda, it clearly wasn't her. For one thing, she was small enough to fit in that teapot, and there were large mouse ears on top of her head, though they were drooped over slightly. She still had her silver hair, but she was adorned in a black and white checkered dress, possessed gloved hands, and had skinny mouse feet and a long, mouse-like tail. Dory let out a yawn before slumping over the opening of the teapot and letting out a loud snore for her size.

"Well…seems she desires for another nap." Marchy sighed, his voice laced with disappointment. "And here I thought she was finally ready for tea!"

The blonde cleared her throat and absentmindedly stirred her tea, not really wanting to drink anymore. "So…who is the 5th Alice? I'm really here to look for my friend…but I have time to hear a story or two, I guess."

Hattitello clapped his hands together and wore a joyous smile on his lips. "Wonderful! Well…the 5th Alice…you could say he's a bit of a 'wild card', if you know what I mean. He created this realm when he came here a long, long time ago; seems he likes things in black and white, as they are simple colors. While I don't know his relationships with the other Alices, he seems to get along well with Alice the 3rd…but it sound more like you wish to meet him in person."

"Well…if he could help me find my friend…then yes, I would like to meet him. Where could I find him?"

"The path to his castle is not known to many…but if you could find Dawn or Dusk, I'm sure they would take you if you asked."

"…Dawn and Dusk?"

"They are the two rabbit bodyguards of the 5th Alice. Dawn is black but wears white and Dusk is white but wears black; it's easy to tell them apart."

Bianca clenched her hands into fists. "Dawn and Dusk…okay got it!" She suddenly got up. "I'd better go find them right now!"

"Not so fast!" Hattitello called out. "In exchange for telling you a story…you must tell US a story! A fair exchange, wouldn't you say?"

Bianca groaned softly; she didn't have time for this, but if it would help her find Raphael…then she would play by the rules for now. She sat back down and downed the rest of her tea before clearing her throat. "I suppose I could tell a story. Let's see…since you tell stories in a unique way…I'll be unique too."

"Ah…I like the sound of that already."

"All right…this is the story of two people…let's call them Red and Pink. Red was always a lone wolf…he hated other people to tell him what to do and when to do it, and he often clashed with his brothers and father because he put the weight of the world on his shoulders. Pink…she was a piece of work. She often talked badly about others…but she failed to look at her own faults. She never knew her parents; they died while she was very young. She was also a little…sick in her mind…so she hit things to get rid of her anger. One night, she walked alone, and a ragged man tried to attack her…but she was saved by Red."

"Keep going!" Marchy trembled excitedly. "Don't stop until it's over!"

"She was thankful that Red saved her…but she was too proud to show it, so she bragged that he just got in the way. From that day forward, they clashed with each other, both with fists and with words. While they both acted angry at everything, Red was very sad most of the time…because he felt no one understood him. Pink didn't realize how alike they were, so she kept barraging him with insults…until one day…two people she considered close friends betrayed her…and they died at the hand of a large man."

"How terrible…" Hattitello mumbled.

"Pink was heartbroken…and she turned to Red for comfort. At first she threw herself at his brother…let's call him Blue…but she only threw herself at Blue because she didn't like herself…and she wanted to force someone to love her. But she began to go towards Red…because he told her he would protect her no matter what. They went through many things together…including going to different worlds and different times…all the while they grew closer. But one day…Pink had to leave…because she got a job that required her to leave the country. Red was sad…so he ended up going out at night to defeat villains when the authorities couldn't. When Pink came back…she didn't like how Red changed…and their feelings for each other were strained. However…"

"However?" Dormouse mumbled in her sleep.

"Red finally confessed…that he was so sad and angry because he was worried about her. He didn't want other people to hurt Pink…and he missed her like crazy…he couldn't sleep without her there. So…Pink decided to stay and be with Red…and she felt complete herself with him there."

"Well?" Hattitello asked. "Is that truly the end?"

"…For now…" Bianca admitted, knowing full well she told the story of herself and Raph. "It's still ongoing…because they still need to get married and have beautiful children." She finally got up. "I have to go…but once I find my friend…I'll be sure to have tea with you again; you've been so helpful."

"Very well." Hattitello sighed but smiled. "We wish you luck in finding your friend, Miss Bianca."

"Be sure to watch out for the Bandersnatch!" Marchy warned cheerfully. "If you're not careful, it'll tear you limb from limb!"

Bianca gulped but waved to them as she walked off. "T-Thanks for the warning…"

She suddenly had the urge to turn around and face them again…but when she did…the table was gone, along with its occupants. That was creepy…but maybe that was how this world worked. But she remembered her goal…she had to find Dawn and Dusk…and have them take her to the 5th Alice…who could hopefully help her find Raphie and bring him home. She managed to find a path to walk on, a black one, that led through a long stretch of forest. It was at that moment something came to mind…a poem…but where did she know it from. She never thought of it before until she came to this world…did it have something to do with the world itself?"

_More than annoyed…sad_

_More than sad…unhappy_

_More than unhappy…suffering_

_More than suffering…abandoned_

_More than abandoned…alone in the world_

_More than alone in the world…exiled_

_More than exiled…dead_

_More than dead…forgotten_

Water suddenly streamed from Bianca's eyes…and she didn't know why. That poem…it brought up so much nostalgia…and it made her think more about Raphie than before. She wanted him back more than anything…she would give her own soul just to have him back next to her…she never felt so desperate…or did she? Why was she feeling so much nostalgia? She dug deep in her brain to try and figure this out…but it seemed like there was a deep hole in her memory…one she desperately wanted filled with something.

"Raphie…" She muttered quietly to the black and white sky. "Don't worry…I promise I'll find you…no matter what…"


End file.
